


I'm Your Babysitter

by 4everlate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Babysitter Laura, Baking, Cute, F/F, Movie Night, broody gay, siblings fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everlate/pseuds/4everlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Will's mother decides to call a babysitter since the two siblings can't stand each other. What Carmilla does not know is that her babysitter is none other than Laura Hollis, the girl she's been having a crush on for forever now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had that idea when i was babysitting some days ago. I hope it's good or at least readable I'm not making any promises :P Enjoy!

“Mom you’ve got to be kidding me.” I said as I followed her down the stairs, while she was getting ready to attend a boring dinner with the mayor and other prestigious people from Styria. Who even eat dinner at 9? I would be starving.  
  
“Am I the kind of person to joke around Carmilla? I just told you I hired a babysitter for you and your brother, she’ll be there in no time and I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” She said to me while putting on a pair of black stiletto high heels, that she’ll complain about tomorrow for giving her sore feet. I threw my hands in the air offended that she would even consider this option.  
  
“MOM I’M 17!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was known to have a bad temper, but now I was furious and by the look my mom was giving me she was not so happy either.  
  
“I am well aware that you are 17, but age is just a number my dear and since you can’t handle your little brother when I leave you two alone, I came up with that solution. Now if you would show some maturity, things would be different.” She said with finality to her words. But I was not done with this conversation.  
  
“Will and I are both just fine around each other you just can’t trust me!” I then said, my hands in fists.  
  
“Last time I left you two alone you locked your brother down in the basement and I found him two hours later freezing in his underwear. Now I’m not going to argue, because this is not an argument. YOU are being babysit tonight. You better change that temper when that Hollis girl gets here, her father is in the committee.” She said firmly, opening the door to close it in my face seconds later.  
  
I can’t believe this! He was the one who farted in my face. Who even does that? I had to punish him that’s all, she’s overreacting…WAIT. Hollis girl? No that can’t be happening! Oh my god. I opened the door, spotting my mom ready to get in the black SUV.  
  
“MOM! Don’t tell me Laura Hollis is babysitting us, she’s in all of my classes at school. I have a badass reputation you can’t do this to me!” I was talking loudly, walking all the way to my mom’s car, who turned to face me hands on her hips.  
  
“Enough of these childish behaviors, you will shut it and get in the house. I’m heading out now, I’ll be back around midnight, good evening.” She said, her tone harsh and her stare murderous before getting in the car and driving out of the driveway.  
  
I can’t believe this. I’ve worked my whole life to have the reputation I have now, but my mom had to ask none other than Laura Hollis to watch over will and I. Everyone at school will find that hilarious! I’ve never even talked to Laura before and the fact that I have a giant crush on her is not helping. Dammit, I really hate my mom right now.  
  
I went back in the house fuming and growled at my brother, who was playing video games in his room as I passed by. Entering my room I threw myself on my bed burying my face in one of my black pillow, trying to forget the fact that my life is miserable. I’m going to be 18 in 6 months and I’m at home, a Friday night getting ready to be babysit by my school crush, who I must specify is 3 months younger than me! She’s also really tiny and adorkable and when our eyes meet in class she always blushes and looks away with this cute smile of hers and… Wait this is not the point at all! I’m not supposed to be smiling like a love sick puppy…which I am not doing. I’m supposed to be mad. Now that I’m thinking about it I don’t have to stay here! I could just grab my camera and go to Gesaeuse national park to take pictures of the night sky, like I had originally planned my night to go. Babysitter or not, I was not a kid anymore and there’s no way I was getting babysit by Laura Fucking Hollis. Finally making up my mind, I hoped out of bed and grabbed my camera, putting the strap around my neck. I ran down the stairs in seconds and put my leather jacket on. I then tied my combat boots and opened the door in a hurry to get out of this place. Well Karma was a bitch, because right in front of me was standing none other than Laura Hollis, red cheeks and frighten eyes, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Well that made two of us.  
  
“Hi, I’m Laura, I’m your babysitter… I mean I’m here to watch over you and your brother” She said with tremors in her voice looking at her feet.  
  
I geniounly want everyone at school to be frighten of me but, seeing Laura like that wasn’t pleasing at all, so I did something I would most certainly never do with anyone other than my family and smiled. Not those big genuine ones, but I guess it was enough for her considering she seemed to relax a bit and smiled back. I was baffled for a second, not use to seeing her smile from up close, but I quickly got a hold of myself. I opened the door wider, gesturing for her to get inside.  
  
“I know who you are cupcake, I’m Carmilla. My brother , Will, is in is room upstairs, playing some shitty video games, you can join him or watch some tv, suit yourself. I, on the other hand, will go out, see ya.” I announced about to close the door, but she hold it open.  
  
“I’m sorry but your mom told me to make sure you didn’t go anywhere and as frighten as I I’m of you right now your mom is the one who scares me the most, so please don’t make this hard on me, like seriously please.” She begged, with a puppy eye look that I couldn’t humanly resist.  
  
You are weak Karnstein. I let out a sigh, shaking my head from side to side, not believing I was accepting to spend the night being baby sit by Laura, putting my reputation at risk. At least I could get to know her outside of school and then if we get along, maybe she’ll accept to go on a date with me.  
  
“Alright cupcake I’m staying, but you better not tell anyone at school about this or you’ll have a reason to be scared, okay?” I declared, after I took off my boots and put my camera on one of the stair step. I then looked at her straight in the eyes, getting lost in them.  
  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, well I might have already told Laf… oh and Perry, but they won’t say anything. I get what it feels like anyway… you know, only child of a massively overprotective dad here.” She stated pointing at herself. “My father once called me 15 times in a single day because he was out of town and he was only coming back at 10 PM that night. I swear I almost blew my phone up just so it’ll stop ringing.” She rambled fidgeting with her hands looking rather shy now that she realised she got carried away. “Anyway I won’t tell a soul, I promise” She finally said shifting from one foot to another.  
  
“I’m not scared you’ll tell a soul, I’m scared you’ll tell a human being cutie.” I tried to joke but it seemed I don’t have a single funny gene in my body, because let’s face it that was just bad. Luckily she laughed and I thought that her beautiful laugh was worth every bad joke I’ll try to make throughout the night. I sound like a total sap right now, get a hold of yourself Karnstein, she might not even be gay. I looked at her still standing awkwardly in the home entrance, wearing her coat and her cute little red boots. Where there anything that was not cute about that girl?  
  
“You can take off your coat and I can show you around.” I finally said awkwardly and with less confidence than intended.  
  
She nodded and once she was done we headed straight to the kitchen, where I showed her around. Her eyes lit up when she saw the box of chocolate chip cookies we had in one cupboard. I smiled and told her she could eat some, but she said she wasn’t hungry, which was a lie with the way she looked at the box as we walked away. I then showed her the living room and the first bathroom and we then went up the stairs, where we stopped at will’s room.  
  
“This is the one true pain in the ass I have to bear with each single day of my life, William” I introduced them as we entered the room.  
  
William was still playing is video games and didn’t even payed attention to Laura as she introduced herself to him. I got closer to is tv screen and disconnected it in one go. William was quick to react and started screaming at me is hand in the air.  
  
“Carm! How could you do that to me? You just screwed my whole life I was about to win!”  
  
“You’ve been playing the same level for a week dickhead, stop lying to yourself and answer Laura.” He rolled his eyes, scrunching his eyebrow as he looked at Laura, then a flash of recognition light his eyes up. I stared at him questionably, because he was definitely acting weird.  
  
“ Laura… as in Laura Hollis the girl my sister has been stalking on Facebook for forever? I’m surprise there’s no poster of you in her bedroom or…“ I smacked my hand on is mouth stopping him before it would get worst.  
  
I know I was red as a tomato and I had no idea how to get out of this situation. I mean I never stalked her on Facebook, I just enjoy looking at her without looking creepy and getting to know her without having to talk to her at school. I mean I couldn’t send her a friend request since we were not even acquaintance so friend was out of the option. And in my defence it only happened once… or like twice and now he’s making me sound like a creep. I couldn’t look in Laura’s direction right now so I stared at my brother with my scariest look.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, but you better stop talking right now “I claimed as I tentatively took my hand off of is mouth making sure he wouldn’t say another word.  
  
“Carmilla loves Laura!” He sang in a hurry running out of the door with me on is heels. I was gonna kill that little monster.  
  
“Guys please stop!” Laura said jogging down the stairs after us.  
  
I wanted to stop because I knew I was looking immature, but I couldn’t let William get away with this. He had to pay for the awkward situation he got me in. We were now running around the large table in the dining room. I was almost able to reach him.  
  
“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” Laura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
We stopped immediately, looking at Laura standing with her hands on her hips, beet red with one eyebrow raise accusingly. I couldn’t believe someone so small could scream that loudly. She walked in between us. “I don’t want anything like that happening for the rest of the night, now let’s go make a cake it’ll calm us down” She finally said walking away to the kitchen. A cake? Why would we go make a cake? That sounded kinda stupid right now.  
  
“Why do we have to make a cake? Can I go back to my video games, please? “Will asked Laura with his own puppy eye look that was nowhere as cute as Laura’s.  
  
“Yeah sure.” She said shrugging her shoulders. Will fist-pumped the air looking at me victoriously.  
  
“See you later kitty, have fun with your crush” He said quickly, running up the stairs. I had to fight the urge to go running after him, wanting to erase that little smirk off of his lips.  
  
“You’re gonna regret that Dickhead!” I yelled to make sure he heard me. I then turned to Laura who was now blushing furiously. Well this is awkward.  
  
““Now I understand why you guys need a babysitter” She said with a nervous laugh. I scrunch my eyebrow.  
  
“He’s the one who started it, we would be just fine if he wasn’t such a child.” I stated.  
  
“Well he’s 13 so he’s pretty much a child… you on the other hand…” She trailed off a playful ton in her voice. I shaked my head, I can’t believe she’s mostly telling me I’m childish and I’m not mad about it. Only she can do that to me.  
  
“Oh and just to clarify, I’m not a creep okay. He exaggerated things…” She cut me off quickly.  
  
“Don’t worry, I stalked you on Facebook once or twice too, that broody mysterious act you’ve got going on made me curious, but I have to say you’re not that bad.” She said timidly, and I totally forget the fact that she said I was broody and thought about the fact that she was most certainly flirting with me. That could maybe mean she’s crushing a tiny bit on me too. A small genuine smile started forming on my lips. Maybe…  
  
“Oh I see Hollis, couldn’t get enough of me already.” I said winking at her when her already blushing cheeks got an even darker shade of red.  
  
“Hey don’t act too cocky, you stared at my photos a lot according to your brother so I don’t think I’m the one who needs to blush right now.”  
  
“ Okay, touché, you talked about baking a cake didn’t you ?” I added changing the topic as quickly as possible. I could not let myself blush right now.  
  
“Yes I did! Me and my dad are always baking cakes when we are mad at each other or when we have a bad day, it helps working together and solving the conflict. But since I can’t resist your little brother it will only be you and me” She stated, and for once I wanted to thank Will for getting away with is puppy eye look that I could never pull off.  
  
//

 

It’s safe to say this is a disaster "I stated looking at the mess we used to call a kitchen. "We managed to put a towel on fire while we were supposed to bake a cake and I’m almost positive we also burned water"  
  
I looked at Laura, who was wearing an adorable pout on those cute little lips of hers. She turned to look at me and started laughing a second later, pointing at my face, which was cover in baking pounder and flour, because someone thought it would be clever to use a blender to mix the dry ingredients without putting the lid on. It wasn’t. After a second I joined her in laughter finding this situation absurd and amusing.  
  
“I may have forgotten to mention I can’t cook for dear life. Usually I’m being my dad’s tasting assistant” She told me a not so sorry smile playing on her lips.  
  
I got closer to her, feeling confident. As I took some steps forward she took some backward until her back was pressed against the counter. She was getting flustered by the look of it and I had to give myself a pat on the back for being the one causing this. I winked at her as I reached above her head, opening the cupboard and getting out the box of chocolate chip cookies I showed her earlier. I took a step back and showed her the box, a smirk playing on my lips.  
  
“Well then our last option would be to eat those delicious cookies it seems” she seemed to immediately forget about our previous moment and her eyes started shining looking at the box. I couldn’t help but to laugh a bit at her expression.  
  
I jumped on the kitchen aisle motioning for her to join me by patting the space at my right. She quickly sat as I opened the box, taking three cookies out of it and letting her pick hers. As I took my first bite, she was already eating her second. She was moaning every once in a while like those cookies where the best thing ever and I would have been laughing if I wasn’t so turned on by those little sounds coming out of her mouth. I’m pretty sure I sounded like a horny teenager right now.  
  
“Those cookies are so good where did your mom get them?” She asked me, looking at a new cookie she just took out of the box like it was the most precious thing in the world. I wanted her to look at me like that, not at that damn cookie. If I knew I would have one day been jealous of a cookie I would have question my sanity before.  
  
“Probably at the grocery store close to school.” I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
“Sweet I’ll have to go buy some!” She exclaimed eating her seventh or tenth cookie I really had a hard time keeping track, with the speed she devoured them.  
  
“So while we are enjoying those cookies, we could maybe get to know each other?” I asked. And I’m almost surprise by the sentence that just got out of my mouth because I’m not the kind of person who initiate conversations and I’m certainly not the kind of person who wants to get to know people, I usually act disinterested and talk as less as possible. But as the night goes by I seemed to let down my walls and only Laura Hollis could do that to me.  
  
“Yeah sure! We could play like 20 questions or something similar?” She asked excitingly. Turning he body a bit so it was facing me.  
  
“Sure I’ll start. Favorite color?”  
  
“Oh that’s what you came up with Carmilla? Alright mine is yellow, yours? “  
  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not how you play cupcake, you have to ask me a different question.” I stated and she pouted.  
  
“Whatever I know you were going to say black it’s obvious. What’s your favorite thing to do other than reading while you should be listening in class or threatening your brother?” She asked a smile playing on her lips as I scrunched my eyebrows together at her question and at the fact that she got my favorite color right, was I that obvious? I always felt like I was mysterious.  
  
“You should know threatening my brother is not my favorite thing to do. It’s kinda tiring after a while, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do, you know. And to answer your question, I love stargazing and taking pictures.” Laura nodded with a smile still on her lips, chewing on a cookie. “If you could have one super power for the rest of your life what would it be?”  
  
“Oh shoot that’s a hard one… mmm I would probably want to teleport or like to fly because who don’t want to see the world from up there” She said pointing to the ceiling. Suddenly, she turned to me eyes wide “I just remembered, I’m here to babysit and I haven’t seen your brother in like 1 hour and a half!” Laura exclaimed as she jumped off the aisle and made a run for the stairs.  
  
“Laura don’t you think you are overreacting a bit? He’s 13 he’s probably still sitting in front of is tv playing the same boring video games and losing over and over again, because he sucks at it!” I said loudly as I followed her upstairs. She stopped immediately and turned around pointing at me.  
  
“Stop being so mean to your brother, I know you love him and if we found him in his room with a perforated eardrum or something like that, you’ll be the first to cry your eyes out.” She said seriously as I started laughing loudly. Laura put her hands on her hips squinting her eyes at me. She was probably trying to me scary, but she was failing miserably.  
  
“A perforated eardrum buttercup? Really? Yeah I would be the first to laugh my ass off you mean. But I must admit I do love my brother a tiny little bit if that helps you sleep at night.” I admitted as I walked passed her and entered my brother’s room, seeing my brother doing exactly what I thought he would be doing.  
  
“See? No perforated eardrum or broken toenail everything is fine” I stated as Laura inspected him thoroughly. “Now he’s going to play until mom gets back and then when he’ll wake up in the morning, he’ll start playing again and again and again until he feels the need to come and bother me.” I explained, making my way back to the kitchen.  
  
“Fine I might have overreact with the broken eardrum thing, but now that I’m seeing the state of the kitchen from here, I’m pretty sure without overreacting that your mom is going to kill me.” She said, panic clear in her voice.  
  
“That’s very true cutie, I think we should clean up a bit and then maybe we could watch a movie?” I asked trying to act casual as I rocked on the balls of my feet nervously. She smiled cockily.  
  
“ I’m really surprise you are spending the night with me of your own free will, while you could have easily gone up to your room and ignore me. But here you are, asking me if I want to watch a movie and helping me clean my mess.” She stated, impressed. I shrugged my shoulder trying to act casual.  
  
“What can I say sunshine, I like being in the presence of cute girls.” I say matter-of-factly. Laura seemed surprise by my confession and blushed a dark shade of red. I loved being the one who caused it and I added a wink just to get her even more flustered. She cleared her throat, entering the kitchen and starting to clean.  
  
“And I like being in the presence of broody girls who gets babysit on weekends. And yes I would like to watch a movie with you.” She stated, while she put the almost empty box of cookies back in the cupboard.  
  
Did she really tell me she liked being in my presence too? She was flirting right? I mean I was flirting but was she?… and she called me Carm, I hated being called Carm, but when it came out of Laura’s mouth I enjoyed it.  
  
“Then we should clean quickly and get going with that movie.” I stated, the game of 20 questions already forgotten, starting to clean the countertops, which was covered by the ingredients we were supposed to put in the bowl.  
  
//

“Okay we need popcorn and hot chocolate! “ Laura exclaimed going in and out of the living room to go get the stuff we needed for the movie.  
  
I didn’t realize when I asked Laura to watch a movie, that we would need that much preparation, but now she had made a fort with a bunch of pillows and some blankets. She also closed all the light in the house and was now popping some popcorn and making some hot chocolate, a determinate look on her face. This girl was really something else. She made me smile more in a couple of hours than I did in the whole year I’m pretty sure. She came back minutes later handing me a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
“Carm what are you doing? Get in the fort dummy.” She ordered me and I did just that, palpating every once in a while, not able to see much of anything in the dark. I had to admit the fort was cozy. I lied on my back, my head being lifted by a couple of pillows. Laura was putting the movie we had both agreed on in the DVD player and came back handing me the remote, the popcorn bowl and her hot chocolate mug, while she was getting in herself.  
  
“I think you are overestimating my ability to multi-task, cutie” I stated, trying to start the movie while making sure not to drop anything.  
  
“Oh come on, that’s hardly multi-tasking, chocolate chip cookie” She said finally getting comfortable and taking back her mug after putting the bowl of popcorn in between us. I decided now that I really loved that fort, because it gave me the excuse to be close to Laura.  
  
“Wait a minute cutie, did you just called me chocolate chip cookie?” I ask a bit baffled as I laughed quietly. I couldn’t see much but I was pretty sure she was blushing furiously.  
  
“Well… you keep calling me all those sugary nicknames and I was trying to give you a taste of your own medicine.”  
  
“So you don’t like the nicknames I’m giving you, pop tart?” I asked amused.  
  
“Weirdly I found myself enjoying them.”  
  
“Good because you are in for a long ride cupcake.” I winked at her even though she couldn’t see me. She laughed quietly as I started star wars The Force Awakens, that I just bought in DVD two days ago.  
  
“I’m so excited to see it again, it’s been a while since I’ve seen it at the movie theater. I’ve been crushing so hard on Daisy Ridley since then” She said and I could see her throwing a dreamy glance at rey’s sweaty face, since the tv was now projecting lights.  
  
I felt a bit jealous of this daisy girl but I had to admit that even I was crushing a bit on her. And this must mean she’s gay right? I have all the clues lining up now. I let out a breath because being a gay girl in a world of heterosexual was making crushing on girls really difficult. I finally tried paying attention to the movie, eating some popcorn and drinking hot chocolate, which really? That was not even being a logical mix, but it wasn’t that bad. Laura had the habit to comment throughout the whole movie but it was bearable since each time she was whispering something in my ears, I felt her breath tickle my neck and it gave me chills all over my body. I was trying to play it cool but the fact that I had some difficulties breathing each time she got closer where not helping. I don’t know at which point I fell asleep but when I woke up, my mom’s dark eyes were staring back at me. I turned around but Laura was not at my side, only the faint smell of Laura’s perfume was still lingering in the air, the generic of the movie playing in the background. Shit! Please, she can’t be gone, I didn’t even get her phone number, or had the balls to ask her on a date, damn it.  
  
“What happened to my living room?” My mom asked after a moment.  
  
“Laura wanted to make a blanket fort to watch the movie” I said disappointment clear in my voice.  
  
“A fort? Well at least your brother didn’t end up in the basement this time”  
  
“Yeah… where is Laura by the way?” I asked even though I knew the answer.  
  
“I drove her back to her house, you should go to sleep now it’s almost 1 AM.”  
  
“Okay yeah goodnight mom, I’ll clean up in the morning” I said quickly taking my camera from the stair step and going up to my room.  
  
That’s it, after tonight we’ll act like she never came here like I asked her at the beginning of the night and I’ll go back to massively crushing on her from afar. That’s my own fault, if I hadn’t fallen asleep at least. Dammit! I jumped on my bed after putting my camera back in its place and found myself in the same position I was in before Laura came in. My life sucks. A little ring coming out of my phone, indicated me I had a Facebook notification. Whatever I don’t need any invitation to play some boring games right now. I’m just going to sleep and try to forget about Laura for now. I got under the cover not bothering to get out of my clothes. I heard another ring after a minute and frustratingly took my phone off of the night stand ready to mute it.  
  
There was a notification that immediately caught my eye and made my heart beat faster.  
  
Laura Hollis sent you a friend request.  
  
Oh my god! My life did not suck. I fist pumped the air, smiling widely as I stared at my phone. I quickly accepted the friend request.  
  
Carmilla: Go out with me.  
  
Carmilla: I mean, would you like to go out with me?  
  
I quickly wrote. Well, that was not smooth at all but who cares, I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah English is not my first language, I might have made some major mistakes I sure hope i didn't and if this was the worst thing you've ever read, leave a comment telling me why. You can also leave a sweet and supportive comment, I would like that very much ;). follow me on tumblr : makinggaysoutofskittles


End file.
